Stimulation of the saphenous peripheral nerve with haversine wave electrical current selectively evoked C-fiber responses. With this technique, the excitability characteristics of the A- and C-fibers were determined. A similar experiment was carried out with sympathetic nerves. Finally, interaction of the impulses generated by A and C fibers at different levels by the central nervous system, and effects of different pharmaceutical agents on the C-fiber responses were investigated.